Saw (Unique Tale)
by Anthony Moreno - AOM
Summary: 3 people trapped in a room, 'nough said. "Anthony Moreno AOM" on the web.


Based off the Horror movies

Three people. They had their backs on a cement wall. They suddenly awaken.

"What?ཀ" They all said, examining at the surroundings.

A television was in the room, standing on a wooden stand. It produced a picture when their eyes were wide open.

There was a woman as young as twenty, a man over forty that held ugly features, holding a gun, the third person was a man who just so happened to be standing.

"Welcome," the face was of a clown-like face with targets painted on his cheeks. You are all here for different reasons but all of you don't deserve to live." The woman shivered in fright to those words. "And so I want to play a game. Somewhere around here you get the chance to give me the same pain you might have to face. Sounds easy, right? It's not. How far will you go to survive? Take a glance into those huge doors behind you, one of them leads to me, hopefully someone will get that far. Live or die, make your choice." The puppet then vanished off the television screen.

"Well, I'm not just gonna stand hereཀ" The one on the left with the gun yelled to the others. He was up and struggling with the left door.

"You realize something?" The woman began to lift herself off the ground.

"What?" He said, concentrating on the stubborn door.

"This is likely to be a trap. Don't dare do th-"

"Shut the hell upཀ I'll do whatever the hell I want to do!" He shouted, interrupting her. He revealed his fearful weapon, the gun, pointing straight at her face.

"So don't dare warn me, okay?" His facial appearance looked like he had just came back from Hell.

She nodded her head as a response, empathy completely hidden.

He was about to open it but instead it swung right at him–swiftlyཀ He went flying down onto the grimy floor, causing his nose to ignite in blood.

She screamed, holding onto the other guy. He was in a daze, not aware of someone's hands on his own.

"Fuckཀ" He jumped off the ground, filled with rage, and took the nerve to glance inside the dimly lit room. With the patches of light, he could see limbs, heads, sacks...

"This is it?ཀ" He barked, fury still in his veins.

"Josh Roberts," the dark, sinister voice echoed from the inside. He looked inside to track where it was coming from. "You have been killing people with that gun. You can use that gun differently this time though," it said.

"What the fu-" The door nearly shut, what blocked it was his left leg.

"We gotta help himཀ" The second man finally spoke.

"No, he'll gun you down if you doཀ" She warned him of what she just experienced a minute ago.

"Fuck youཀ Fuck you all!" They watched as he struggled to push the door open, it was quite the toll.

"Pull the trigger and get out of your misery," the voice told him. Josh flew out of the stench of a room, foot not out, and pistol still in his palm. He tried to aim it at the others.

The door shut more tightly, circulation almost cut off. A bullet released, the two dodged it miraculously. The foot severed off as the bullet richoeted toward the head of a certain someone, a pint of body spitting out of the skull.

The woman began to cry in the relax man's arms. He took advantage of the vulnerability by slipping a piece of metal out his pocket.

"It's okay, it's okay," he calmly reassured her.

She saw a glint in the mirror that was right in her view, "What the hell?ཀ" She then departed from his arms and kicked him so hard in the stomach, instinctively trying to aim for the private. He collided with the second door, causing it swing wide open, triggering the voice again.

"Bobby Anderson, you kill with the knives and also you, youཀ Do not have a purpose to your lifeཀ So will you cut away at your own body?" The hellish voice asked him.

"Hell noཀ" The door closed and as it did, a knife flew, stabbing his leg, patches created like it was delicate paper. He screamed in agony as he fell to the ground, letting the other knives finish him off. One of them did, straight in the head, gushing blood upon the floor. All the girl did was stay frozen on the cold, harsh floor, hoping she wouldn't be targetted.

"You wish to live? Oops, my mistake, you said noཀ" The voice barked at the voodoo doll.

The woman started her piercing screaming when she witnessed the lifeless man.

"Open your door, Jane," the demonic man said to her from the third door.

"NOཀ" She yelled.

"No is not an answer," the door slowly opened this time.

She got up and looked inside. Nothing could be seen but stairs. She ran up them. A while later, she was at the roof and an old man was a few yards away.

"This is really me. You made it this far so go ahead and take action, but I have one rule. You can't get near meཀ You have one minute to take action." He had a knife in his shaky hand.

She paused, face drenched with sweat. She looked at the ground, there was a pale yellow line near the old man.

"What are you waiting for?" He hoarsely asked her like she was a fool.

Don't get near him? How? She remembered downstairs. Both had a weapon. I was with serial killersཀ Wait, I got itཀ Her mind thought.

She went down the flight of stairs and when she was back in the claustrophobia-like room, she pulled the gun out of Josh's hands and went back up. She shot blindly with very few seconds remaining.

"Game over," he said in between the shots.

He fell off the edge after five rounds. It was almost fifty feet up and that's exactly how far down he went.

She planned to look down below, she did, ever so slowly, she questioned, "Why did he say game ove-" She tripped off an unseen contraption. She fell off just like he did. Neck cracked due to such a long way down. She never thought of this coming but she did realize it at the last seconds of her precious life, "Somewhere around here you get the chance to give me the same pain you might have to face. Sounds easy, right? It's not."


End file.
